


Beauty

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, just a fluffy one shot filled with love, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Beauty is a lot of things, but when he thinks about beauty, the only thing Sehun can find himself to think about is Kim Jongin.





	Beauty

Beauty can be defined as a lot of things, Sehun can recall a few things that he would describe as beauty. The sun when it sets over the ocean from his beach home, or the way the city shines at night when he looks out the airplane window, even something as simple as a flower standing alone in a bush of green. Beauty is a lot of things, but when he thinks about beauty, the only thing he can find himself to think about is Kim Jongin. 

Kim Jongin is someone who made a mess of Sehun’s life but he didn’t mind the clutter when he swept in. It was unplanned for Jongin to waltz into his life and become such a big part of it. The dancer came into his life at his best friend’s birthday party, Chanyeol decided to throw one for himself since his boyfriend, Baekhyun, insisted they do something fun for him instead of drinking beers and watching a sports game that aired on television that night. It was a standard house party if Sehun remembers right, sweaty, hot, a snack table and a drink table covered in table clothes with a few decorations scattered around. The music was loud but not unbearable like a club, at least in this setting he could hear himself think and talk at a normal volume to be understood.

He only knew Chanyeol and Baekhyun at this party since his social circles are quite small compared to the monstrosities of circles that Baekhyun and Chanyeol found themselves in. People from work, bars, clubs, even dog parks when the couple walk Toben were there and yet, Sehun stood alone and couldn’t be bothered to socialize until he saw him. The tan man sauntering his hips on the makeshift dance floor in the living room with a girl who appeared to be enchanted with him. Who wouldn’t be, Sehun thinks as he watches them dance, his movements so fluid and beautiful, he felt intoxicated.

Sehun never took to people quick since he liked to keep to himself. Private, reserved, planned, analytical, etc. Although, he wanted to know this man who had sweat along the sides of his neck and hair matted to his forehead, lips dark pink and plush, and who’s laugh seemed to be louder than any song itself. He pushed his way through the crowd and flashed a polite smile down to the girl who looked sweaty as well and a little bit confused to see Sehun there. “Mind if I cut in?” His eyes looked to the both of them, and when Jongin shook his head, the girl bowed her head and took her leave for Sehun to take her place. 

It was then that Jongin came in like a whirlwind and swept Sehun up in a mess of beauty, dancing, laughter, kisses that seemed to last for hours on end, passion enough to consume the both of them for so many more months to come, etc. It was then when he danced with Jongin that he saw all the beauty in the world in his warm brown eyes and the comforting smile that Sehun could easily compare to the sun. Jongin had invited himself into his world, and Sehun didn’t mind that he finessed his way into his life, despite making it messy, made it better than it could have ever been. 

Jongin worked with Chanyeol as it turns out, Sehun didn’t do much talking about how Jongin met Chanyeol at the physical party but saved it for their first date. A chicken restaurant with bubble tea, two things they both liked. The chicken could’ve been a little dry, Sehun can’t bring it to memory but he could easily remember the warmth of Jongin’s hand when they held hands for the first time across the small wooden table. Jongin’s cheeks were the color of cherry blossom pink when Sehun’s fingers intertwined with his own, Sehun committed that to memory despite being able to see it from everyday on. 

Their second date is when he understood how much Jongin really liked dogs when they walked Sehun’s dog, Vivi, to the dog park. Jongin managed to stop and pet every dog and even when over Vivi’s heart with a few tummy rubs. He almost felt jealous at how quickly Vivi took to the dancer but then again, he took to him just as quick too. Jongin used to have three dogs, Sehun learned, and he learned so much more about Jongin that he saved in his vault just for him. His life was becoming consumed in Jongin, his life became more vibrant, he didn’t realize before how dull it was to be on his own until Jongin swept him in a muddle of colors. 

Dates passed on before Sehun officially called Jongin his, and things had always been the two of them ever since. Sehun felt like he could memorize the way Jongin’s fingertips pressed into his skin. Memorize the way they curved to hold onto his waist, the way his thumb would brush softly over his sides while his breath would hit the crook of his neck. It’s been eight months and every time Jongin touches him it’s like he’s trying to memorize the way he holds him or kisses him or simply the softness of his palm against his own. The words were just on the tip of his tongue sometimes, just to tell him that he loves him, but it never seemed like the right time.

He almost said he loved Jongin when they were making love, whispering soft compliments with their foreheads pressed together and hands entwined. He looked so beautiful then, vulnerable for Sehun to everything he was giving him, blush on his cheeks that sprawled down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Lips red, swollen from kissing and eyes glazed over in pliancy but all the adoration and love in the world was boring back into Sehun’s own. He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth and settled to call him beautiful one more time, Jongin’s reply was a soft whine followed by a pleased sigh. 

Sehun didn’t understand how Jongin managed to make his life so messy but beautiful at the same time. He didn’t understand how that mess seemed to be so coordinated and feel so good. It was more of an emotional mess, Sehun noted a while ago as he started to begin to ponder on when he should say he loves him. Regardless, it felt good to be consumed in the beautiful mess that Jongin had dumped on him, and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him as to why that all felt so good.

He sat now in front of Jongin at their dinner table, listening to him retell his day at his dance studio. Sehun watched him teach ballet sometimes to the kids, watching him lift them when they do their jumps and laugh with them when they messed up, told them that dancing can’t always be perfect; Sehun wishes he knew how when it comes to him, perfection is embedded in whatever he does. He was telling Sehun about how the other dance teacher, Taemin, broke the barres in his room and had to take time out of his lunch to help him so he was a little starving. Sehun noticed it when he shoveled an entire mouthful of galbi into his mouth, but he didn’t say anything, just chuckled and appreciated the cuteness of it.

Sometimes he wonders what’s really holding him back from saying that he loves Jongin. He knows Jongin wouldn’t leave him if he said it, or maybe it’s the fact that he’s exposing something to the other and one day he could. They got into some fights, the fights weren’t horrible and most were pointless bickering that end in soft kisses. The three serious ones they had he’s always been the one to take a walk to calm down, leaving Jongin in their apartment or stayed the night over at Chanyeol’s. Sehun realizes he had been the one to leave him there and had always found his way back to him. He wonders if Jongin loves him, just has the same fear of Sehun leaving him one day. 

Right now, he couldn’t think of that fear as Jongin’s black hair flopped loosely against his forehead, still talking with a little sauce on the corners of his mouth. Even though Sehun could see how tired he looks, he looks vibrant and filled with this energy that Sehun always admired. Jongin made a mess of his life by showing him love and the thrills of it, he realizes now. It’s no wonder that so much color had been added into his life and how he sees everything glass half full now, he sees beauty everywhere he looks and the mess in his life is love. He chuckled to himself now, maybe he had always loved Jongin and just had to come with terms on that months later, but that doesn’t matter. 

“Jongin,” he muttered, cutting the other off as he picked up a bite of rice on his chopsticks, watching the other who had wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. “Was I talking too much?” Jongin asked sheepishly, making Sehun shake his head. Finally, the words didn’t feel like a weight on his tongue but something he was readily open to say. “I love you,” he spoke now, watching the other smile widely and his blush deepen to a crimson color. “And I love you,” Sehun could describe beauty as love, and that’s something only Kim Jongin could show him. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one shot <3


End file.
